Farewell (The Day the Irkens Died)
by The Pointy Haired Jerk
Summary: Doesn't need one.


Well, I really own nothing here. The melody's Don McLean's, ZIM's Nicks, wait, scratch that, it's not. They don't care about it, so it's now MINE! Mwahaha!  
  
Mmm. S'kinna choppy, but I worked hard. Reaad it now, please.  
  
Farewell (The Day the Irkens Died)  
  
To the Tune of Day the Music Died  
  
A long, long time ago-  
  
I can still remember,  
  
How that show, it used to make me smile.  
  
And I knew if it had it's chance,  
  
That it could make those monkeys dance,  
  
But maybe, it was too good to be true.  
  
That January made me shiver,  
  
With every website 'got delivered.  
  
Bad news on the front page,  
  
I couldn't read one more word.  
  
I can't remember if I cried, when I read about Zim's great demise,  
  
But something left me deep inside,  
  
The day, that Ziii-iiim died.  
  
So  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
Did you watch all the "lost" eps?  
  
And did you have faith, they'd soon be seen,  
  
marching 'cross our TV screens?  
  
Now do you believe in Invasion?  
  
Can Space-Meat save your mortal soul?  
  
Can you teach me how to play it reeaaal sloooow?  
  
Well, I KNOW Nick had it in for him,  
  
Cuz' I saw the reruns, week on week!  
  
Just how many times, is Dark Harvest amusing?  
  
Dib was a Paranormal Specialist,  
  
Who just wan-ted to catch an EBE,  
  
But we knew he was out of luck,  
  
The day, the Irkens died.  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
So, for these past months we've been just waiting,  
  
While those new shows lay in a backroom,  
  
But that's not how it used to be!  
  
When our Irken quit his Ex-Ile!  
  
With a S.I.R. they built from garbage,  
  
And a sandwich, which came from him and he!  
  
O, but, while JV was lookin' round, Nick robbed the show of what was good!  
  
And forced us to view,  
  
The same stuff for'er!  
  
While Gaz played upon her Game Slave,  
  
Dib and Zim fought on the streets,  
  
While G.I.R. sang more Doom back at home,  
  
The Day the Irkens died.  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
Helter, Skelter, in a summer swelter,  
  
Some new shows were being played,  
  
About six or so.  
  
They landed right in our TV's,  
  
The Exec's tried to keep them out,  
  
With two, thrown away, in the tra-aash,  
  
Now, the audience was so willing,  
  
To view them, time after time,  
  
We all got up to cheer!  
  
But we never got the cha-ance!  
  
As the Nick Execs took them away,  
  
All the fans refused to yield,  
  
Imported them from Aussiela-and,  
  
The day, the Irkens died.  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
And there we were all in one place,  
  
Fanboys and girls, told to kick Execs!  
  
So come on, please be nimble, please be quick!  
  
Give them a nice swift kick, 'cuz, protest's the oppressed's only frie-end!  
  
And as we read the words upon the screen,  
  
Our hands were clenched in fists of rage!  
  
What sick mind borne in H[eck], could deprive us of Tak?  
  
As I stayed up late into the night, piecing together the madness and craze,  
  
The butt ugly martians laughed in delight,  
  
The day the Irkens died.  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
I met a young girl dressed in black,  
  
And asked her for some happy news.  
  
She just punched me in the face.  
  
I went down to my TV set,  
  
Where it'd been, time after time,  
  
But I knew it wouldn't work no mo-ore.  
  
In the streets, the children wept,  
  
The obsessed all were dressed in black,  
  
Not a word was broken,  
  
Their spirits all were broken.  
  
The three who I admire most: Bitters, Red, and Purple, too,  
  
They caught the last train to CN,  
  
The day the Irkens died.  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!"  
  
I started singing:  
  
Bye, bye Mr. Rubber Piggy  
  
Hopped a spaceship to Conven'cha  
  
But the masses were gone.  
  
That good ole' G.I.R. was eatin' tuna an' cake,  
  
An' singing "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!" 


End file.
